


Day By Day, I Open Myself To You

by AbsentmindedNihilist



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, black tea and milk are more of a beta couple, crab long bao is a wing man, no beta we die like men, toso is a dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentmindedNihilist/pseuds/AbsentmindedNihilist
Summary: New Master Attendant Avery MacInnes takes over her dying grandfather's restaurant, inherits his food souls, and summons a few more. But will their friendships (and perhaps even deeper bonds) be enough to soothe the aching scars of her childhood?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic to AO3! I hope you enjoy!

Avery felt for her grandfather’s pulse, but it was nowhere to be found.

“He’s gone,” Peking Duck said quietly. “I can feel the contract dissolving.”

Avery nodded.

“I can feel it too,” added Pancake, squeezing Avery’s hand.

Tempura looked concerned, brow furrowed, no trace of his usual smile to be found. “So… what do we do now?”

Avery looked up at the gathering of Food Souls surrounding her.

“I don’t see a reason you all should be separated - is this an overstep, to ask that you might sign a contract with me in my grandfather’s stead? You’re perfectly welcome to leave, of course, but I would sincerely appreciate the help!”

“I will stay on,” said Black Tea.

“As will I,” Milk said, grasping Black Tea’s hand. Avery wasn’t surprised that the two refused to separate.

“Same here,” said Pancake, flashing Avery a thumbs up.

Tempura, however, looked uncomfortable. Avery smiled gently.

“It’s okay, Tempura. I won’t be offended. Would you like to set out on your own?”

“I don’t want to leave you - it’s just - I’ve spent so much time doing boring work for the restaurant - no offense! I think I’d like to do some exploration of my own this time - see some new things, meet some new people! See the world.”

“I understand completely,” Avery said. That left only one food soul. “Peking?”

Peking Duck was silent.

“You know I adore you, Avery,” he said at last. “It’s just - you’re too much like your grandfather for me to grieve properly. To be here in his house, with his descendants - it’s too much. I need space to accept my loss properly.”

“Of course,” Avery said, though tears were starting to form in her own eyes. “Will you write, at least?”

“I will. And I will return if I can. I just need time. Time for myself.”

“Well, if you’re summoned and I don’t see you again -” Avery pulled Peking into a tight embrace, letting her tears soak the front of his shirt. Peking patted her on the shoulder gently.

“Farewell, Avery. Tempura, forgive me if I don’t travel with you this time. It may be best for me to start over anew.”

Tempura nodded, unusually solemn.

“Take as many supplies as you need from the storage area,” Avery said, wiping away her tears from her face.

Peking nodded. He and Tempura left the room.

“I’ll call the funeral home,” Black Tea said, and left presumably to do exactly that. Pancake slunk out after, looking apologetically at Avery - she couldn’t blame him for wanting to leave the room.

Then it was just her and Milk, alone with her grandfather’s body.

“I need to go tell the customers downstairs that the restaurant is closed for today. Are you sure you’ll be okay alone?”

“Yes. Of course.”

As Milk left, Avery closes her grandfather’s eyes for the last time.

\---

“Master Attendant? Master Attendant?” Finally, Avery realized that Milk was speaking to her.

“I’ll never get used to being called that.”

“It’s all right. You will eventually, I promise. I came to ask if we might summon another food soul now, before the restaurant opens, so we can get them familiarized with the dishes and the layout.”

“All right,” Avery said, “let’s head to the summoning room, then.”

They made their way downstairs, Avery’s heart sinking to see the restaurant to dark and empty. For as long as she’d stayed here, it had never been dark - on holidays, the only time her grandfather closed the restaurant, it had at least been lit up with lanterns or Christmas lights.

When they reached the summoning room, Avery’s hands began to shake as she pulled the box of embers out from the trapdoor under which it had been hidden.

“Milk,” she said softly, “what if the ritual goes wrong?”

“It won’t. Your grandfather was a powerful summoner, and you have his blood in you. This sort of ability runs in families. With this kind of hereditary skill, it matters more about the strength of your will than the intonation of your words.”

_You’re worthless. Look at you. If I wasn’t here to keep you from straying, you’d soon be a wastrel drifting through life without purpose._

Avery shook the words from her head and began the incantations. Soon, an oval of white light began to form in the middle of the circle of embers, tinged with gold at the edges.

“Look,” said Milk, “see that golden glow? It means an Ultra Rare food soul is about to appear!”

Avery’s heart surges in her chest.

Please, please, please…

But it wasn’t the figure she wanted. This Food Soul is shorter, yellow haired, with a bright smile and rotating shards of ceramic that followed him as he moved.

“It seems you’ve run into some trouble! It’s no use, let me take care of it. I’m Crab Long Bao! How can I serve you, Master Attendant!”

“I…”

“Am I not who you were hoping for?” There’s no malice in Crab Long Bao’s question, simply curiosity. “It’s alright if it’s true.”

“No,” admitted Avery, running a hand through her short brown hair. “You weren’t.” She sounds wistful, her gaze drifting off to someplace else. She quickly snapped back to reality, flustered.

“I mean,” she said, waving her hands quickly as if to smooth down ruffled feathers, “not that it’s not an honor to have you with me! I’ve heard you’re very powerful, and all, so I should be grateful, and, and I am! I am grateful!”

“It’s all right!” Crab Long Bao replied, laughing. “What’s your name?”

“Avery,” she replied, “Avery MacInnes.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Master Attendant!”

“Master Attendant… It sounds so strange…”

“I promise you, you’ll get used to it. Some take longer than others, but they all do. Now come on, it looks like you’ve still got embers left! You can’t stop summoning with just me!”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe tomorrow. Meeting new people is a lot for me.”

“I understand. Now, important question - where do you keep your alcohol!?”

Avery looked startled, but laughed, covering her mouth.

“We’ve just met!”

“Well I’m not just asking for me! You said new people make you stressed! We can just sit and talk and hopefully a drink will take the edge off!”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink.”

“Well, I can drink, and you can talk! Come on!”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door, tugging her along behind him.

“Where are we going!?”

“The market! If you don’t drink, you won’t have any alcohol on you! Nothing but cooking wine, anyway!”

“Okay?”

The market was a vibrant, bustling trove of stalls and shops, filled with colorful wares and dazzling signs.

Crab Long Bao seemed to know it well - Avery wondered if his former master attendants had lived nearby. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of the vendors greeted Crab Long Bao in a familiar manner.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks!” exclaimed the vendor. “Come here, boy. I’ve got some nice sake for you. On the house from me.”

“Thanks!” Crab Long Bao grabbed the bottle, and then threw his arm around Avery’s shoulder. “This is my new Master Attendant!”

“Hi,” said Avery meekly.

“Congratulations, Attendant,” said the old man. “You’re lucky to have this one by your side.”

“Hmm,” murmured Avery. She was wondering about perhaps expanding her restaurant services to include alcohol.

“I’m serving a lobster special when I reopen,” she said. “What would go well with that?”

“Hm… We have a nice white wine over here that should complement the lobster, without overpowering it.”

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll take three.”

Both Crab Long Bao and the vendor seemed a little surprised.

“Master Attendant… That’s not exactly a cheap bottle of wine…”

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it, Bao - can I call you that?”

“Sure!”

The vendor packaged the bottles for them and sent them on their way.

“What did you mean back there, don’t worry about it? Are you secretly rich?”

“Uh… sort of, I guess?” Avery ran a hand through her hair in embarassment.

The Food Soul looked ecstatic.

“That’s amazing! It’s been a long time since I’ve had a rich master attendant!”

“I inherited a lot of wealth from my grandfather, as well as the restaurant itself. I took care of him in his old age until he died a few days ago. Then the restaurant came into my care.”

“Your grandfather, huh? That’s not common! Do you have parents?”

“We don’t talk much,” Avery said. She hoped Crab Long Bao would let the matter die, and he seemed to take the hint.

\--

“Get back here, you worthless little brat!”

Avery ran through the trees, branches scratching at her tear-streaked face. When she stopped to catch her breath, she nearly burst into tears again - she’d lost the path, and the trees around her were completely foreign. She sat down on a rock and let the tears flow.

“Hey! Why are you crying?”

“What?”

“Why are you crying?”

“My mom. Why is your hair that color?”

“I don’t know! It just grows in this way. You’re really sad, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Avery sniffled.

“Wanna know what I do when someone makes me sad?”

“What?”

“I play with my rats!”

“Your… rats?”

The man produced a bamboo rat seemingly out of nowhere.

“See? Here, hold out your hand so he can sniff it - not a finger, he’ll think it’s food.”

Avery extended her hand cautiously, too dazed by the absurdity of the situation to protest. The rat sniffed her hand, then nudged up against it.

“He wants you to pet him - go ahead!”

Avery stroked the rat gently. The man laid his hand over hers, guiding her movements, encouraging her to put more pressure on the rat.

“Don’t worry! He won’t break! Here, scratch him behind the ears. He loves that.”

As Avery pet the rat more enthusiastically, she realized she’d stopped crying.

“What’s your name?”

“Avery.”

“I’m Bamboo Rice.”

“You’re... you’re a food Soul!”

“That’s right!”

“Where’s your Master Attendant?”

“He’s at home. He doesn’t know about this place. It’s a secret, all right?”

"A secret..."

One that Avery pledged at that moment to keep with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery is put to work as the restuarant opens, but work alone is not able to fill the emptiness within her... but when a new Food Soul comes along, will they provide her with what she's looking for?

“Wake up!”

“Huh?”

“Get up, sleepyhead!”

“Whozat?”

Avery wasn’t used to being woken up. She hadn’t been woken up by another person for a long time. She had always gotten up before her grandfather in order to get his breakfast ready.

“Bao? What is it?”

“There’s a line of customers outside!”

“Oh no.” Avery muttered. “What’s today’s date?”

“The 17th. Why?”

“This is the day that the restaurant reopens! I’d completely forgotten!”

“How could you have forgotten when your restaurant was going to open!?”

“I don’t know! I just do!”

“You’re an odd one,” Bao murmured, “I’ll tell you that.”

Avery steeled herself.

“I… I have a disorder. It makes me very spacey and forgetful. I have a hard time concentrating on certain things, and I have a really bad sense of time.”

“Oh! Okay!” Bao said, smiling.

“That’s it? You’re not going to be angry with me?”

“Why would I be angry with you, Master Attendant?”

“I guess I… Never mind. We have work to do.”

Avery made her way into the kitchen, where Pancake shoved a bag of onions into her arms.

“Master! Thank goodness you’re here! I need you to chop these onions for the fried rice!”

“All right. Let me grab my knife. Get Bao here to get the wok ready for the rice. You fillet the salmon, Pancake. Where’s Milk?”

“Kneading the dough for the butter bread - I had her start to do that before you came down. Black Tea is dealing with customers.”

“What would I do without you, Pancake?” Avery smiled with pride at the young-looking food soul. She turned to grab her chef’s knife from its stand, and set to work chopping the onions before her.

It was, according to the heavy watch she’d been gifted in her grandfather’s will, two in the afternoon by the time they began to wind down. Avery’s hands ached from the repetitive motions of chopping, and her eyes stung from the compounds in the onions that had been released by her slicing and dicing.

Black Tea, who looked more tired than Avery had ever seen her, placed a hand on Avery’s shoulder.

“Tonight - before dinner - we should summon one more.”

Avery nodded, feeling guilty - it had been her own fear of being over stimulated that had kept her from summoning two food souls at once, instead only summoning Bao.

“My fault,” Avery said, “My fault entirely. But let’s all take a rest first, shall we? We’ll summon before family meal.”

\---

After cleaning up the remains of the onions, Avery staggered her way upstairs. As she made her way to her room, she passed Black Tea’s chambers, and couldn’t help but peer in. Perhaps, if Black Tea was unoccupied, they could discuss going on a mission to gather more ingredients tomorrow.

However, it turned out Black Tea was very much occupied, her arms wrapped around Milk’s slumbering form. Catching Avery’s eye, she lifted one finger to her mouth in a quieting gesture. Avery nodded and kept walking. As she walked, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

_No one will ever love me the way those two love each othe_ r, she thought fiercely, and as much as she tried to push it away, it remained there, branded in her mind with a sickening feeling of loneliness.

When Pancake came into her room later and asked why she was crying, she told him it was the onions.

When Black Tea and Milk came to find her, she looked up from the novel she was reading, eyes clear, and smiled.

“You two are lucky to have one another,” she said softly, closing the book and placing it on her bedside table.

“Master Attendant,” said Milk, “are you all right?”

“I’m perfectly fine. And please, call me Master Avery. That way I’ll actually realize you’re looking for me when you call me.”

Black Tea nodded, and held out a drawstring leather bag labeled with the soul ember insignia.

“It’s time,” she said. No further explanation was needed.

“That it is, Black Tea. Gather the others. I want them to meet their new teammate.”

Avery had thought that now that she’d had some practice summoning with Bao, she’d feel less nervous, but it turned out having an audience didn’t do much for the butterflies in her stomach. All of that went away, however, when the edges of the oval of light turned gold. It’s not him, she thought, wanting to quell the hope that was swiftly rising in her chest. And once again, her hopes were dashed, but her disappointment was quickly replaced by awe.

“Master Attendant,” said the Food Soul, “it is my duty to protect you, to eradicate your enemies, and swear fealty to you. May I take your hand?”

Silently, Avery nodded. She’d never seen a Food Soul with such an air of elegance and power before. She knew this must be an Ultra Rare Food Soul - she’d dealt with Peking and Bao before, but they didn’t have the same energy and aura as this newcomer. She stretched out her hand and yelped in surprise when the tall woman kissed it.

“What, are you surprised? Have you never been sworn fealty to before?”

“No,” Avery said, blushing. The Food Soul sighed.

“I am Toso,” she said, “and it is an honor to serve you, Master.”

“I’m Avery MacInnes. You can call me Avery, if you like, but if you want to call me Master Avery until we know each other better, or if that’s what makes you comfortable, that’s fine. That’s what Milk does, and Black Tea and -” Why was she babbling like this!? “Sorry. I got carried away.”

“You’re an odd one,” Toso murmured, fixing Avery with her intense violet stare.

“That’s what I said!” came a voice from behind Avery.

“Hello, Crab Long Bao,” Toso said, bowing at the waist.

“It’s good to see you again, Toso!”

“The courtyard remains in good hands?”

“I believe Wonton is taking care of it.”

“The courtyard?” Avery interjected, curious.

“It’s a place beyond the realm of men," said Toso. "Perhaps I’ll take you there one day, if I deem you worthy.”

“Well then, I hope I can prove myself to you.”

“That’s not usually how Master Attendants respond when I tell them about this place…”

“How do they respond, then?” Avery was curious to know. Was she doing something wrong?

“Most demand that I take them there, try to bring me in line. Try to make me heel. You won’t do that, will you?”

“No,” Avery said softly, aware of the challenge in Toso’s words. “Above all else, I want you to be happy in my service.”

Toso cocked her head, furrowed her brow and looked at her with an expression Avery couldn’t place. She tried to meet the female Food Soul’s gaze without turning away - a hard task given her intensity and general aura. Finally, Toso smiled.

“I like this one,” she declared to the gathered Food Souls, placing a hand on Avery’s shoulder. “Now,” she said, her grin taking on a bit of wickedness, “where do you keep your alcohol?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Master Avery?” Avery looked up to see Bao poking his head in.

“Hi, Bao. What’s going on?”

“There’s a few things. First, there’s a letter for you.” 

"Who’s it from?”

Bao shrugged. “Doesn’t say. But Toso, Black Tea, Milk and I are going out to gather some more salmon - Pancake says the good kind is running right now?”

“Yes,” Avery mused, “Copper River salmon can be found at this time of year. They’re some of the highest quality fish to be found. That’s great, Bao. Please go get some.”

“Well, we were wondering if you’d want to come with us?”

“Oh!” Avery exclaimed. “Sure! Why not! Just let me deal with this letter first and then I’ll be right down.” With her grandfather’s age and health, she had never seen him go out with his Food Souls to battle. She had forgotten that traditionally Master Attendants would accompany their Food Souls to gather ingredients.

“You know how to do the battle incantations, right?”

“Ah, not really… Maybe it’s best if I don’t go with you.”

“No, you just give the spell command in the presence of a Fallen Angel, and it activates! There’s nothing to it!” Avery chuckled.

“I’ve bet you’ve never had a master attendant who’s this incompetent before, have you Bao?”

“It’s not that you’re incompetent, you just don’t know everything yet! And this way I get to teach you!” Bao grinned, his ceramic bowl shards separating and coming together behind him.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Avery turned her attention back to the letter. “I’ll be down in a minute. Get the others prepared, please.” Bao nodded and left the room. Avery opened the letter. As she read the opening line, her blood ran cold. My Dear Daughter…

\---

“Is she always like this?” Toso muttered to Crab Long Bao, gesturing subtly to their Master Attendant up ahead. She hadn’t said a word to any of them, simply nodding at Bao when he awkwardly had tried to take direction after she wouldn’t give it. “She seems so different than when I first met her.”

“I’m not the one to ask,” Crab Long Bao said, “I’ve only known her for a day or two…” He trailed off, uncertain. “But?” Toso prompted. “But… She didn’t seem this way before.” “I’m going to ask Black Tea.” Toso made her way towards the other Food Soul, waving and shouting to catch her attention. Crab Long Bao shook his head. This Avery was a far cry from the gentle, kind master attendant he’d met a few days ago. He decided to deal with the problem the only way he knew how: head on.

“Master Avery!” Avery turned, and for a moment he was struck - he had seen that expression before only on animals who had been kicked. “Master Avery, are you all right?” She said nothing to him, only smiled, and he was sharply and painfully reminded of his last master attendant’s smile right as she told him she knew she was going to die. So, half an hour later, as he was pinned to the ground by one of Enhanced Uke Mochi’s tentacles, flurry of battle all around him, he shouldn’t have been surprised when she stepped forward, calm as could be, to face the Uke Mochi. She said nothing, did nothing, didn’t flinch as the Enhanced Uke Mochi roared in her face. He saw her close her eyes and murmur something - he hoped it was Blade Chop, begged her to let it be Blade Chop - but the tentacle coiled and uncoiled, poking at her, with no sign of magic in sight.

“Master!” he called, struggling against the tentacle pinning him to the ground. _Don’t let me lose another one. Not so soon after the last._ His prayers were answered when a purple flash ripped through the tentacle and severed it from the Uke Mochi. The ensuing blast knocked Avery over and drove back the Uke Mochi several feet. Toso answered the Enhanced Uke Mochi’s howl of pain with a battle cry of her own, plunging her greatsword into the Fallen’s brain. The tentacle pinning him having gone limp, Crab Long Bao was able to extricate himself and run to Avery’s side.

“Avery! Are you all right?” The girl’s pupils were pinpricks in a sea of golden brown, her face flushed and her hands trembling. He offered her a hand up, only to be shoved aside by Toso, who grabbed Avery’s shirt front and pulled her to a standing position. “Do you want to die?”

“I’m sorry?” Avery was clearly still dazed from her near-death encounter, and Crab Long Bao couldn’t imagine that Toso was helping with the shock.

“Toso, maybe -”

“I said, do you want to die!?” Toso was yelling, face flushed in a way he’d only seen it do when she was well and truly drunk.

“No,” Avery said. She was lying, Crab Long Bao could tell that much.

“Then act like it,” Toso snarled, stalking away in fury.

Crab Long Bao went over to Avery and gave her a hug. He felt tears streaming into his shirt, and felt his Master Attendant’s breath grow shaky. “Master Attendant, do you really want to die?” She looked at him with another of those heartbreaking smiles, and responded, “I’m really not sure.”

\---

Avery woke up in the middle of the night sobbing. She walked as quietly as she could to get a glass of water, not wishing to wake the others. It seemed, though, that her efforts were in vain, as Toso peered out from the doorway. “Hi,” Avery said between sniffles.

“Master? Are you all right?”

“Not really,” she said.

“I, er, I wanted to apologize. For yelling at you earlier. You’ve never seen battle before, and it can throw you into something of a daze if you’re not prepared. I’m sorry for implying that you -”

“No,” Avery said calmly, looking Toso straight in the eye. “You were correct in your assumption.”

“So -”

“Yes. I did want to die.”

“I’m so sorry,” Toso murmured, before taking a knee. “Master, my purpose is to defend you. If that means defending you from yourself, then so be it. Tell me what I can do to protect you.”

“Take me someplace my mother will never find me,” Avery said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again.

“Oh, Master,” Toso said. Avery could see in her face how much she was regretting her words that afternoon. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “How can I protect you?”

“I’m not certain. All I know is that I can barely sleep without nightmares.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Toso offered, running her thumb over Avery’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Would it make you feel safer?”

“...Yes.”

“Then there’s no question. Where is your room?” Avery beckoned for Toso to follow her, and returned to her room. Toso walked over to the books and traced her finger along one of their spines.

“You’ve got quite the collection,” Toso said. Avery simply nodded, before extracting a small blue plush out from under her pillow. “Who’s this?”

Avery tensed. “That’s Tubby. He was a gift from my grandfather. I can’t sleep without him.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tubby.” Toso stroked the plush’s fur and smiled at Avery. Avery felt something in her chest relax at Toso’s acceptance of her secret, one she hadn’t even told Black Tea or Milk about. Avery hopped back into bed, bundling herself up in the blankets. Toso slipped beneath the covers. Avery looked at her, startled. “Is that all right? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed it was okay. I’ll sleep on the chair.” “No! Please stay, it gets cold at night.” “All right,” said Toso, and wrapped her arms around Avery, who squeaked in surprise. “Er, Toso - what exactly are you doing?”

“I can protect you best like this. Don’t worry, I won’t go to sleep until you’re asleep. I’ll keep watch, okay?” Avery nodded, and after a few moments adjusting to the Food Soul’s touch and scent, she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition may cause chaos, or it may bring bonds closer together...

Toso awoke in an unfamiliar room. 

_ This isn’t the courtyard,  _ she thought, before remembering the events of the past two days. She prided herself on being able to adapt to new circumstances easily, but it always took her some time to adjust to sleeping in a new place. Something moved in the bed beside her, and she instinctively reached for her sword, before recalling that this was her Master Attendant’s room. She swung out of bed, her feet thumping on the floor. She winced and looked over at Avery, but she was still curled up in her blankets, eyes closed, holding her stuffed… was it a Dango? She’d have to ask Avery what exactly the plush creature was when she awoke. She looked very young and innocent just then, but Toso knew her eyes were deceiving her: if what she’d gathered from Black Tea was true, her Master Attendant had seen enough tragedy for a lifetime.

Just then, Avery’s eyes opened, and she began to stretch. 

“Oh,” she said. “Toso. I thought you would have left.”

The Food Soul furrowed her brow, making a show of offense. She needed to get her Master Attendant to lighten up some; perhaps some friendly teasing might do the job.

“Of course I wouldn’t leave! I promised to protect you! What kind of Food Soul do you think I am, eh?”

“I’m sorry - that’s not what I meant - it’s just -”

“Relax, Master Avery,” she said, choosing to use the human’s first name to put her more at ease. “I’m just teasing you. I’m not mad, I promise.”  _ Okay, maybe no teasing. But what fun would that be? _

“I see… Sorry. I’m not used to that. Teasing, I mean.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it soon,” Toso said, clapping Avery on the back. “Because I’m not letting you go that easy. Also, I like your pajamas.”

“You do?” Avery looked down. They were pale purple flannel, with purple Dangos on the legs.

“Yeah. Purple’s my favorite color.”

“I can see why,” Avery said, looking up at the Food Soul’s lavender hair.

“C’mon,” Toso said, “let’s go get you some breakfast.”

\--

Even with Toso’s help, Avery and her crew were still struggling to finish out the lunch rush without keeling over. Pancake had been so thirsty after sweating over the wok to cook the kung pao chicken that he had guzzled one of Toso’s wine jars by mistake, leading to him being more than slightly drunk and keeping him from helping to prepare any more food. After a few minutes of bemused searching, Milk had been found napping in a chair in the storeroom. 

Avery wasn’t entirely sure why they were still so overworked until a chance encounter with one of her grandfather’s old friends: a man by the name of Kaisen.

“Miss Avery,” Kaisen murmured. He rose with shaky legs to give her a hug, which Avery gladly returned. 

“How are you doing, Kaisen?”

“I’m well enough. That blasted storm kept us from getting back from Nevras in time for your grandfather’s funeral. I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

“No,” Avery said, placing her hand over Kaisen’s, “He would have wanted you to forgive yourself!”

“Aye. I know. Gods, I miss him. I miss looking into the kitchen window and seeing him cooking up a storm.”

_ That’s right! Grandfather used to help cook too, before he was sick! Of course he did! _

Avery shook her head. How could she be so stupid? Of course they were down when her grandfather would have been cooking too!

“Thank you, Kaisen,” she said with a beam.

“Whatever for?”

“For reminding me of something I’ve forgotten. Now I can’t stay, I have to summon again.” She kissed the old man on the top of his head. “Enjoy your black pepper beef! It’s on the house!” 

Avery went back to the storeroom and rummaged around in the hidden compartment for more soul embers. She raced to the summoning room and said the incantation as quickly as she could. 

When it was finished, she smelled the iron-tinted aroma of fresh blood. Avery’s own blood went slightly cold.  _ He’s a Food Soul. My Food Soul. He won’t hurt me. _ The Food Soul’s low chuckle didn’t help matters any.

“Do you know what it means to summon Bloody Mary?” 

The new Food Soul was paler than new-fallen snow, with hair to match, and the iciest blue eyes she’d ever seen. He did not stand, but instead floated in a large, intimidating contraption that looked suspiciously like an iron maiden. 

“You’ll have to teach me,” Avery replied, trying to keep her fear from seeping into her voice. “Teach me what it means.” 

“You’re an odd one,” he murmured. “I suppose you must be my new Master Attendant.”

“I am,” Avery said, nodding. “My name is Avery MacInnes.” 

She offered a hand for Bloody Mary to shake, but, like Toso had done just a few days ago, he kissed it instead. 

“Ah!” Avery couldn’t keep herself from crying out. “Your lips… You’re so cold…”

“I know,” he said simply, “would you mind showing me to a warm room in the house? It’s a bit drafty in here, and unless you’d like to warm me yourself somehow…”

Avery knew she was oblivious at times to innuendo, but this couldn’t escape even her, as she removed her hand from his. 

“Follow me,” she said simply.

\--

Pancake raced through the halls, searching for someone who could help. Crab Long Bao and Milk were out on an exploration for more seasoning to improve their combat and cooking skills, so there were only two Food Souls he trusted and knew to be capable of fighting in the house. Finally, he heard two female voices quietly chatting, and raced towards them. 

“Miss Black Tea! Miss Toso! You have to come help! Master Attendant’s in trouble!”

Black Tea narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. 

“How so?”

“There’s a vampire in the kitchen and he’s going to eat her!”

Black Tea blinked twice. In contrast, Toso simply smirked and picked up her sword. 

“Vampire, eh? We’ll see about that.”

\--

When Black Tea and Toso made it into the kitchen, Black Tea couldn’t really blame Pancake for his description of the new Food Soul as a vampire. Black Tea sighed in relief, while Toso laughed. 

“That’s no vampire, Pancake. He’s a Food Soul.” 

“Vampire? Is that what you thought I was, little one?” Bloody Mary smiled. Pancake blanched, and yet again, Black Tea couldn’t blame him. There was venom dripping from his tone; it reminded her greatly of a certain black-and-white haired Food Soul from her past.

“Maybe?” Pancake squeaked. 

“Leave him alone, Bloody Mary,” Avery said, at last. She made to get up, butt near tripped over her own feat. Toso offered her a hand up from where Avery sat on the little kitchen stool; Avery took it, smiling at the purple haired food soul. 

“Thanks, Toso.”

Bloody Mary watched them with a slight smirk on his face. Black Tea kept a close watch on him: the nature of his look towards Master Attendant made her determined not to leave the two alone together until she could figure out exactly what his intentions were.

“Pancake,” Black Tea said gently, “why don’t you and I show our new teammate around the kitchen?”

“Thank you, Black Tea,” Avery said. “I think I have some errands to run in the marketplace - I need to pick up some cooking wine.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Toso exclaimed, throwing an arm around Avery’s shoulders. Avery looked at Toso with a bemused expression, but the look Toso gave her clearly seemed to have a silencing effect on their Master Attendant. It was clear Toso wanted to keep Avery as far from the new addition as she could - an instinct Black Tea shared. But she had another to look after, as well - one not protected by a binding contract or fighting abilities.

Black Tea took Pancake’s hand and stepped ever so slightly in front of him, letting her skirts shield him. 

“Now,” Black Tea said, “where shall we start?”

\--

“I don’t trust that guy,” Toso said under her breath as she near-dragged Avery out of the house.

Avery hesitated. She didn’t want to talk badly about her new Food Soul - they’d only just met, and it could be possible that under the frightening appearance lurked good intentions.

“He can’t make any attempts on my life or try to hurt me - the contract forbids it.”

“There’s ways of hurting you that the contract can’t detect,” Toso said darkly. Avery didn’t want to know how she knew.

“Regardless,” Avery replied, “I am obligated to take care of him, Toso, just as I am with you.”

“You could release him,” Toso suggested.

“And where would he go then? If he’s as devious as you say, would it be the right thing to do to set him loose, with no master to keep him in check? I’m keeping him in my service, where I can explicitly forbid him from doing anything… untoward, and he’ll be bound to follow my word.” 

“Damnit,” Toso muttered, “I can’t fault your logic. But the minute he does anything that looks like it might hurt you, I’m throwing his ass out the door myself. And I  _ will _ say I told you so.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Now, cooking wine… Where’s the seasoning stall?”

“We should pick up some garlic while we’re there. Just in case.”

“Toso…” Avery sighed as the Food Soul laughed at her own joke. 

“Hey. I’m kidding. I mean, we’re both alcohol Food Souls, right? Maybe we’ll end up getting along.” 

Avery nodded. “That’d be nice.”

“But if he flirts with you, I can’t be held accountable for what I do.”

“You’re so overprotective,” Avery said, rolling her eyes.

“Come on. You don’t know what you’d do without me.”

Avery shook her head, smiling, but knew there was more than a little truth in the Food Soul’s words.

\--

A few days later, Avery finished the ledger and closed it with a sigh of relief. Not only did they make a profit, but they might have made enough to start construction of an Ice Arena for her tired Food Souls to relax in. She got up, caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and swore - there was ink all over her white Oxford shirt.  _ I never have enough white shirts. _ She sighed and began to change out of her shirt, not noticing when her door began to creep open while she was still in her bra.

“You know, if you ever wanted something that flattered your body type more than what you currently own, I’d be happy to help.” Bloody Mary’s saccharine tones dripped with hidden meanings. 

Avery scrambled to cover herself with the blanket. 

“Bloody Mary - you shouldn’t be in here -”

“Relax. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, although you’re something of a finer specimen.”

He floated closer, and Avery flinched as he ran a finger along her cheekbone. 

“So warm… your heart races when I am near, hmm? Don’t deny it.”

“Bloody Mary, please, I - I don’t -”

“Oh, Master Attendant - just give in. Let me have my way with you. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Their lips were almost touching. Avery’s eyes were wide. She clutched the edge of the bed to keep from sinking to the floor. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

“Look, Bloody Mary - I - I’m sure you’re very good at this, but I -”

“But what?” There was genuine curiosity in his tone along with his attempts at seduction, which gave Avery the courage to finish what she had started.

“I don’t like men. I mean, they’re fine, I just - don’t feel that way about them, I guess. I prefer girls.”

“That is all you had to say,” Bloody Mary said, pulling away from her immediately. “Forgive my coming on. I misread the signs. What I thought was arousal must simply have been fear.” There was a twinge of regret in his voice, and Avery took a guess that it was genuine.

“I’ve never met a Food Soul like you, is all. I just… I’m not used to you yet, I guess. But you must not be used to me either, so I guess we’re in the same boat?”

“True enough,” mused the Food Soul, “true enough.”

“Now,” Avery said, smiling now that the misunderstanding had been cleared up. “What did you come here to talk about? Or was it just to seduce me?”

“There something I wanted to talk to you about. I suffer from a perpetual sensitivity to cold. Is there any way I could be provided with wood to fuel the fireplace in my room? I’d be forever grateful.”

“Of course! I’m so sorry, you should have told me earlier. There’s a woodshed outside near the back door of the kitchen. Take as much as you need.”

  
“Thank you, Master Avery.” Bloody Mary closed the door behind him as he left. She realized it was the first time he’d called her by her name.  _ Progress? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of an old friend, and the culmination of shared feelings.

It was a normal day at the restaurant. Customers were chatting contentedly over plates of food, Pancake was dashing about and charming the customers. Black Tea was dutifully preparing a plate of bacon fried rice with its final touches. All was well.

Milk approached her with a strange expression on her face that Avery couldn’t quite place.

“Master Avery,” she said, tapping Avery gently on the shoulder, “there’s a quite displeased customer over here. He refuses to leave until he’s spoken to you.” 

Avery gulped and followed Milk into the side room of the restaurant. She braced herself for a barrage of anger from the customer, making her completely unprepared for the sight that awaited her. 

“Peking!” 

Avery had the urge to vault the table and hurl herself at the slender Food Soul. Peking Duck laughed, getting up from his seat to embrace her. 

“Reunited at last, hmm, Master Avery? It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“It’s wonderful to see you. I assume your trip brought you the solace you needed?”

“Yes, it did. Though even now it stings - gods, you’re so much like him. But I should be back, permanently this time, if you’ll have me.”

Avery looked at him, bemused. “Why would I be anything other than thrilled to see you again? Now come on, I would be a terrible Cooking Attendant if I didn’t show you the new additions!”

“Er, Master Avery,” Peking Duck began, a slight smile fluttering on his lips, “haven’t you forgotten something?” 

“Hmm?” Avery cocked her head. “Oh! That’s right! The contract!”

“Oh, Avery… You never do change.”

* * *

The summer night was warm and sticky. Avery appreciated the cool breeze that blew every once in a while as she sat below the tree that grew behind her restaurant.

She had closed her eyes to better take in the ambience when she heard someone sit down beside her. She opened her eyes to see lavender hair and a sword as tall as she was.

“Hi, Toso.”

“Hello, Master Avery. I just came to tell you that Milk, Black Tea, Peking, and Pancake are going out to have some time for themselves. They were all Food Souls you inherited from your grandfather, correct?”

Avery nodded. “It makes sense - they’d want to welcome Peking back. So is it just us tonight?”

“Well, us, Crab Long Bao, and Bloody Mary.”

“We can leave those two up to whatever they’re doing, then.”

“Yes, let’s. I’d much prefer to spend my time with you.” Toso laid an arm around Avery’s shoulder and held her to her side. Avery decided to go with it, leaning her head against Toso and closing her eyes once more.

* * *

“Oh! Master Avery’s sleeping! Sorry, Toso!” 

“Well, with how loudly you’re yelling, she’s certainly awake now.”

Avery opened her eyes to see Bao peering over them, brows furrowed. In his hand, he clutched a bottle of sake. 

“Hi, Master Attendant! I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come share a drink with us!”

Avery blinked, “Uh, sure? I guess now that I’m awake, I should, shouldn’t I?”

“It’s up to you,” Toso said.

“Will you be joining us?” Crab Long Bao asked Toso.

“Why not,” she said, extricating herself from Avery’s grasp and stretching towards the sky.

“All right, then I’ll come!” Avery got up, brushed herself off, and happily followed Bao and Toso into the restaurant.

She sat between Bao and Toso at the corner table of the dining area, and watched as Crab Long Bao poured them all a small amount of sake. 

“I’m sorry, Master Avery, I forgot that you don’t drink! Let me take that.” Crab Long Bao bowed apologetically before moving to take the cup from her.

“Oh, why don’t you loosen up some, Master? After all, you are among friends.” Avery turned to see Bloody Mary floating in to join them from the other side of the room. “I brought snacks,” he said, holding up a platter. 

“Knowing you, they’re probably poisoned,” Toso muttered. 

“Toso! I’m sorry, Bloody Mary, she doesn’t mean it.”

“Yes I do,” Toso protested. Avery shot her a look, but couldn’t keep herself from smiling.

Bloody Mary sniffed, playing at being offended. “And even after I made your favorite snack.”

Toso squinted at him suspiciously. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did.” Bloody Mary removed the cover of the platter to reveal a pile of crab sashimi. “A peace offering of sorts.” 

“See?” Avery nudged Toso with her elbow. 

“Thanks,” Toso said, shooting a begrudged look in Bloody Mary’s direction before picking up a crab leg and digging in. 

“You’re very welcome. Master Avery, why don’t you have a drink? We’ll keep you from doing anything too embarrassing, we promise.”

“Do we, though?” Bao joked, before yelping at Toso’s elbow in his side. 

Toso looked up from her crab leg. “It’s not a bad idea for you to have some now, in case you’re offered it somewhere and can’t refuse without looking rude. That way you’ll be used to the taste.” 

“All right, then, if you say so.” She took a sip of the sake and nearly coughed it back up as the burning sensation filled her mouth. “Wow… um… it’s… interesting? Er. Wow.”

Toso chuckled. “You don’t really drink sake for the taste. At least, not unless you’re very practiced in drinking it.”

“Like me!” Crab Long Bao was already pouring himself another cup.

“Hmm…” Avery cocked her head, thinking. “Can alcohol food souls get drunk?”

Bloody Mary refilled her cup. “Would you like to find out?” 

* * *

Avery had had three relatively small cups, but things were beginning to become slightly… bubbly? That was the best word to describe it. 

The conversation had taken many a turn, from Food Souls the others had known, to Avery’s best ridiculous customer stories, to the time Crab Long Bao and his friend Long Bao had been trapped in a tree to avoid a fallen angel. Somehow, though, their talk had turned to romance.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in love,” Crab Long Bao said. “I see Black Tea and Milk, and Cloud Tea and Sweet and Sour Fish, and the way they look at each other, but I don’t believe I’ve ever felt like that about anyone.”

“Cloud Tea and Sweet are quite cute together, aren’t they?” Toso mused, toying with a piece of crab shell. “What about you, Bloody Mary?”

“Well, I have had… conquests, I don’t call them lovers,” he said, a strange look in his eye. “There is only one man I think of when I think of love, and I’m not telling the lot of you who he is.”

“Why not?” Crab Long Bao asked. “We won’t tell.”

“Because I know he hates me, and speaking his name… It is something for me that is done in private.” 

“Well, I don’t hate you, Bloody Mary,” Avery declared, before hiccuping slightly. 

“Thank you,” Bloody Mary said, amused. “What about you, Master Attendant? You’re so young, but surely you must have had a crush…”

The look on Bloody Mary’s face shot ice into her veins and provided a moment of fear-induced clarity.  _ I can’t tell Toso I prefer girls! She’ll think I’m a pervert, having her stay in bed with me!  _ “Ummm…”

Crab Long Bao smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay, Master Avery, you can tell us! Who is it?”

_ Lie! You have to lie! _

“It was a Food Soul,” she said, “the Food Soul called -”  _ think of somebody!  _ “Tempura. He was my crush. I should go,” she said, knocking her glass over in her haste to get up from the table. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Toso -  _ strong, beautiful Toso - _ She shook her head and staggered towards the door. 

“Whoa! Hang on Master, let me help you.” Before Avery could protest, Crab Long Bao was helping her stand, and swept her feet from under her to pick her up. 

“What are you doing!?”

“Keeping you from breaking your neck on the stairs! Come on. You’re going to bed.”

* * *

Bloody Mary watched them go with a strange expression on his face. He turned to look at Toso, who looked… crestfallen? Yes. Crestfallen was the correct word.  _ Perhaps my theory is accurate, and things are reciprocated.  _ It would only be his duty as a good Food Soul to make his Master happy. 

“Tempura?” Toso muttered, in a baffled tone.

“Would it help if I told you she was lying?” Bloody Mary smirked. 

“Why would she do that?”

“She has her reasons, and they’re a mystery to me. I only know that she isn’t telling the truth.” 

Toso picked up her sword and stood. “And what if you’re lying?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“If I find out you’re playing one of your twisted games, there’ll be hell to pay,” Toso snarled, before charging out of the room.

Bloody Mary simply watched as she went. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Avery was half asleep, having been tucked in by Bao, when Toso burst open her door. 

“You’re lying,” she declared. 

Avery sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What is it... I’m trying to sleep…”

“You don’t like Tempura, do you? Bloody Mary told me you were lying.”

“Is that really what you woke me up for?”

“Yes! Please, please tell me!” Avery was slightly shocked at how emphatic Toso was being about the whole thing.

“No,” Avery muttered. “Not him.”

“Then who is it? I want to make sure they’re someone that will keep you safe.”

“Toso…” Avery’s head was still blurry with sake. She stood up and crossed the room until she was facing Toso. She looked up at the tall Food Soul, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to Toso’s.

“Oh,” Toso said when Avery broke apart from her. “I see.” No one said anything for a long while. Tears were beginning to form in Avery’s eyes. “Master Attendant, I think you should go to bed.”

Avery nodded. It was a long, long while before she fell asleep.

* * *

  
Toso had been avoiding her. 

It was paining her to see her food soul act so bizarrely - pulling away from her touch, stating that she wished to return to her own room at night. All because of that kiss. It had been going on for a week, and Avery was determined to end it now.

She found Toso alone, outside, practicing with her sword. Avery cleared her throat. 

“Master Attendant,” Toso said once she noticed Avery watching her. She made to go inside, but Avery grabbed her arm. Toso looked surprised at Avery’s boldness.

“Please - don’t go anywhere. Just talk to me.”

Toso sighed. “Tell me what you have to say.”

“Do you want to dissolve the contract?”

Toso looked shocked, knocking over her sword as she twisted forward.

“No! Gods no. Please, Master. I’ve… I’ve enjoyed being your Food Soul.”

“Then why are you avoiding me? I’m sorry I kissed you, if that’s what it’s about, but can we please forget about that? I won’t do it again, I promise! I like you, but I can ignore my feelings, and we can just be friends again, like we used to be!”

“Is that what you thought?” Toso’s face contorted into an expression of genuine hurt. 

“What am I meant to think?”

“You’re meant to think that I’m trying to keep you safe from me!”

Avery was taken aback. “Why would I ever feel unsafe around you? You’re my protector. I trust you, Toso, more than anyone.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you so badly it scares me!” Toso was yelling now, her face flushed, a far cry from the composed food soul she’d seen when Avery was first summoning her. 

“You… you what?”

“I want you. To touch you, to kiss you, to do… other things…” Toso averted her gaze, biting her lip.

“And why would you avoid me?”

“Because I could hurt you. You see how easy this is for me?” Without warning, Toso picked up her sword and chopped through a thick, sturdy branch on the tree. Toso grabbed it before it fell and crushed the base in one hand. “I worry about… being with you. That I might forget myself.”

“But, Toso,” Avery said, “when you’re with me, it’s the gentlest I’ve ever seen you. I believe you know how to keep me safe. I trust you.” She took a deep breath and looked up at the other woman. “Please, Toso. Take a chance with me. I know you’ll keep me safe.” 

Toso paused, then nodded and grinned, chuckling to herself. “Oh, hell. You know I can’t resist you.” 

Avery felt herself blush, and beamed at Toso. “I’m so happy, I … I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Toso approached her, pulled her close, and kissed her.

* * *

Bloody Mary looked out the window, smirking at the scene below him. Thank the gods he had come along. Who knows how long they would have danced around each other otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bloody Mary does care about Avery's happiness... he just doesn't show it in the usual way. I've written a lot lately, so more chapters should be up soon for the few of you that actually do read this, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the tangle that is Avery and Toso's feelings for each other has been sorted, the team looks ahead to make some new additions to the restaurant.

A day later, Avery told her food souls that she had decided to close the restaurant for the day and have them all venture out to the Catacombs - all save for Pancake, who had opted to stay behind. They took the train to the end of the line, walked to the border of the small rural town, and started up the hiking path that led to Fallen-infested ruins. Peking Duck had noticed that Toso hadn’t let go of Avery’s hand the entire time.

“I believe this is what the youth call a “relationship upgrade,” he mentioned to Black Tea, who chuckled gently. 

“I think that Bloody Mary must have had something to do with it, too,” Black Tea replied, “he hasn’t lost that smug look off of his face.”

“Regardless, I’m happy they seem to have sorted out their feelings for one another - it was awful watching poor Avery mope around like a lost puppy. I was about to give Toso a talk about breaking our dear Master’s heart, perhaps with props.”

Black Tea raised an eyebrow. “If it came down to a fight between the two of you, I’m not sure who I’d bet on.”

“Leave betting to the fools, my dear. Intelligent folk like you and I play games of strategy, not chance.” 

Black Tea nodded. “Strategy will be of the utmost importance here,” she said, gesturing to the ruins which were coming into view ahead of them. 

Crab Long Bao joined the pair of them, forcing them to walk three abreast up a path that didn’t  _ quite  _ allow for such a thing. “You guys have been here before, yes?”

“Not for a while,” Peking replied, trying not to get his robes caught in the brambles. “Our previous master, Fionn, didn’t take us much in his last years.”

“My past master never took me. How does it work?”

“We fight each of the five stages while certain conditions are in place. If we win all five battles, not only do we get experience, we get Fallen Angel embryos that we can hatch and tame ourselves.”

“Hmm… That sounds difficult - but I love a challenge, don’t you, Black Tea?” Black Tea nodded and smiled, amused by Bao’s enthusiasm. 

“We’re here,” Toso shouted back to them. Peking Duck made his way to Toso’s side. “Shall we enter, Master Avery?” Avery nodded, beckoning for the rest of them to follow her. 

They forayed into the cave, stopping when the passage widened and torchlight suddenly flickered into being. The walls of the chamber were engraved with detailed, sometimes gruesome pictures of fallen angels. A piece of parchment lay on a stone plinth in the middle of the room. Avery approached it and picked up the pen that lay on the plinth. 

“All right, Peking, could you come here and help me strategize?”

Peking crossed the room to stand beside his Master Attendant. He adjusted his glasses and squinted at the antiquated writing on the paper. 

“Our options are a reduced time limit, no support souls, or no control talents.”

“I would suggest taking a bigger risk here, as the levels only get harder as we go on. I’d take at least two here, so that we can get an embryo that may evolve into an enhanced or special level Fallen.” 

“Well… I don’t know any control-type talents yet, so we’ll check that off… Are you guys confident that we can finish them off in time? I don’t want to give up Black Tea’s and Milk’s linked skill.”

“Given our current strength, I think we can deal with them within the reduced time. I would go ahead and check them off, Master Avery.”

  
  


“All right. I promise I won’t freeze up this time. I’m going to make you captain, Peking, is that all right?” Peking nodded. He wasn’t sure what that “freezing up comment” was a reference to exactly, but it didn’t leave him hugely confident in his young Master. At least Fionn, in his younger years, had been far more brazen in his battling style.

Later, however, while in the aftermath of their first battle, he was surprised at his current Master’s courage. She had picked a combo of Blade Chop and Precise Seasoning to supplement both their damage and their healing, respectively, and she was showing real skill in terms of her timing - she was surprisingly perceptive on the battlefield, in contrast to her normal spacy demeanor. 

“Peking,” Avery called after the last fallen had been vanquished, “what’s this?” She held up a red fruit with spikes and what looked like a face engraved into it. 

“That is a Spirit Fruit, Master Avery. It’s used to create concoctions that will influence the type of power that tamed Fallen Angels will possess.”

“Ah. So I should keep it, then. Good work, everyone! Onto the next round?”

“Yeah!” cried Crab Long Bao, pumping his fist in the air. “Let’s go for it!”

They made their way through the next four levels without much trouble, only sustaining a few bruises and cuts that were deftly healed by Milk and their Master’s Precise Seasoning talent. Bloody Mary, having been left off the main team, cheered them on from the sidelines. For some definition of cheering, anyway.

“Finish them! Bathe in their blood and revel in its warmth!”

Peking looked at him, slightly concerned, before being pushed out of the way by Toso so she could deflect the blow from the Orochi.

“Keep your head up,” she shouted, before leaping back into battle.

Peking shook his head and blew a fireball from his pipe. 

* * *

Finally, they were finished. Peking wiped the sweat from his brow and went over to Avery, who was holding an armful of Orochi embryos. 

“Maybe one of them will be a Tsuchigumo!” Avery said excitedly. 

“I hope not. Do you know the size they grow to!?”

“The building backs up to the forest anyway! It’ll have plenty of room to grow!”

“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t,” Toso chimed in, before giving Avery a kiss on the top of her head. Avery smiled. 

“But,” Peking interjected, “remember the chances of it becoming a Tsuchigumo are very low. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“And, look here,” Toso said, beckoning Avery over to look at the entrance to the next chamber, I think the next level has something you’re going to be  _ way _ more excited about than a Tsuchigumo…”

An hour later, Avery and the rest came out, Avery’s arms full of Dango Tribe embryos. 

“I hope we get a purple one,” Toso said, taking one of the embryos to examine for herself. “And this one here, the smallest one, is guaranteed to turn into a Dumpling of some type. The rest, could be anything of that Tribe.”

Avery nodded happily. 

“Looks like Tubby will have a friend, hmm?” Toso smiled down at Avery. 

Milk raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Tubby, exactly?” 

Toso’s face went white, Avery’s went red. “Sorry, Aves,” Toso muttered, shamefaced, before hurrying off ahead down the path. 

Avery sighed and decided to confess. “It’s… my plush Dango that I sleep with. It was a gift from my grandfather. He gave it to me when I first got here - to the restaurant, I mean.”

“That’s rather unusual, for a young girl to be taken care of by her grandfather,” Bloody Mary mused. “Whatever happened to put you in his - ouch! What are you doing?” Milk moved away from Bloody Mary, elbow still in jabbing position. 

“It’s not something our Master likes to talk about,” Peking said, letting ice drip from his words. “Shall we leave it at that?”

Bloody Mary huffed, but didn’t push the issue further. That didn’t stop Peking from worriedly watching his young master walk away.

* * *

Avery couldn’t help but reminisce on her past as she walked through the trees. The forest reminded her of the one behind her house when she was young - the same one where she’d met Bamboo Rice for the first time. But that wasn’t the event she was thinking about.

  
  


The second time they’d met, her mother had taken her to the market. 

“Now, sweetheart, this is a very nice shop. I need to buy things. Things that aren’t for kids, and your  _ idiot _ father couldn’t take the day off to care for you, so I have to bring you. Don’t ask any questions. Try not to embarass me too much.” Avery hunched her shoulders and nodded. 

Her mother ushered her into the butcher’s shop, where she saw a large, muscular green-haired man unloading boxes. His face lit up when he saw her, but Avery put a finger to her mouth. She couldn’t have her mother finding out about her encounter.

“Excuse me? Merchant? Hello?” 

“Ah! Hello, Madame, how may I help you?” Avery didn’t like the look of the shop owner, with his balding head and greasy mustache. “And a sweet for the little one, perhaps?”

Avery nodded enthusiastically. Greasy offerer or not, candy was candy. But her mother shook her head. “No sweets for her. Can’t have her getting fat, now can we?” Avery looked at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes. Through the blur, though, she saw a small round grey object race across the floor.

“Rat! There’s a rat in your shop!” her mother screeched.

The shopkeep’s face turned from jovial to furious. “That untamed lout… Bamboo Rice! Get out here and apologize!” Bamboo put his box down and walked, shamefaced, to the front of the shop. “This is my worthless excuse for a Food Soul. The rats are his pets. He refuses to get rid of them, but he won’t control them enough to keep them out of the shop. Useless.” 

“Sorry, Master Attendant,” Bamboo muttered.

“It’s all right. I know all about unruly things that won’t listen,” her mother said, casting a glare at Avery. “Anyway, I’m here to purchase some wine.”

“That would require a trip to the cellar, and I’m afraid children aren’t allowed down there.”

“I’ll watch her,” Bamboo volunteered.

“Is that alright with you?” Avery’s mother queried.

“He’s such an idiot, he’s not good for much other than swinging a blade and lifting cargo, but he does seem to have a way with children. Let him watch her.”

Bamboo took Avery’s hand and pulled her after him, Avery dashing to keep up. When her mother and the Cooking Attendant were gone, Bamboo picked her up and hugged her.

“Hi!” 

“Hi, Mr. Bamboo!”

He set her down on her feet. “Oh, don’t call me Mister. Everyone calls my Master that and it sounds so dull! Just call me Bamboo!”

“Okay, Bamboo!”

Bamboo grinned. “Wanna be friends?”

Avery nodded enthusiastically.

When her mother came and took her back, even she couldn’t wipe the grin off Avery’s face.

  
  


* * *

When they got home, Avery was delighted to find that Pancake had put together the tanks for incubating the Fallen Angels. Avery gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

“These look amazing, Pancake! You didn’t have to do this on your day off!”

“I just wanted to help, Boss,” he said, beaming. “But I do have something to ask in return - could I make myself black pepper beef for dinner tonight?”

“Of course you can!” Avery was more than happy to fulfill her youthful-looking Food Soul’s request. “Now, do we just put these in, or?” 

“Yup! Just put them in, use the watering device to give them spirit food, and let them grow! We could only afford three, though, so some will have to wait.”

Avery nodded. After a moment of consideration, she put in two of the larger Orochi Tribe embryos, and the Dango Tribe embryo that Toso had said would be a Dumpling. 

“And now we wait?”Avery asked. Pancake nodded enthusiastically. “All right. Let’s make dinner, and see what happens after that - I think at least one of them should be ready by the time we’re done!”

As they cooked, Avery took a moment to observe the dynamics between her Food Souls. It was always interesting to see who gravitated to whom, and how each one’s tones of voices changed when they interacted with different Food Souls. There were Black Tea and Milk, who seemed to be almost able to read one another’s minds with how well they could anticipate the other’s needs. Pancake and Bao hadn’t known each other long, but Pancake’s keen but surprisingly savvy nature mixed with Crab Long Bao’s enthusiasm made for a productive, if sometimes slightly messy, team. Peking always held himself slightly to the side, presenting himself as more of a benevolent boss or grandfatherly figure rather than a friend, equally willing to scold and praise. Toso prided herself on being able to accomplish tasks alone, but when she needed help, she would always go to Bao, who would never tease her or make a big deal out of the fact that she required assistance. 

And then there was Bloody Mary. Avery noticed him manning the wok alone, not speaking to any of the others. As much as the pale Food Soul gave her chills, she wanted to make sure he felt welcomed by at least one person in the house. 

“Hi,” she said as she fired up the second burner and began to fry the rice needed for her favorite dish. 

“Decided to join me, have you?”

“If you don’t want my company, I’ll leave.”

“No, please stay.”

Avery nodded and began tossing the rice. “You’re making tomato and egg scramble, right? I’ve seen you make that a lot. Is that your favorite?”

“Indeed it is. I didn’t think you’d have noticed.”

“I do pay attention sometimes, you know. Did you know the tomato was nearly lost when the main farms that grew it were overtaken by Fallens? It was brought back by gardeners and small farms who grew heirloom varieties. People sent each other seeds and for a while restaurants had to grow their own. My grandfather always had a tomato box garden on his windowsill.”

“How do you know these things?”

“I read a lot,” Avery said sheepishly. “And my grandfather used to tell stories. I’m sorry, I’m probably boring you.”

“No, not at all,” Bloody Mary said. “It’s a fascinating tale. I’m glad it was brought back, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to make my favorite meal. What’s your favorite dish, Master Avery?”

Avery gestured to the wok. “That would be this dish here - bacon-pineapple fried rice! It’s salty and sweet and really delicious!”

“Hmm… Could I try a bite when you’re finished? That sounds positively delectable.”

“Of course! You can have a whole plate! I always make enough for at least three servings, so I can have it for breakfast the day after.”

Bloody Mary blinked. “Breakfast?”

“Yep!”

“Master Attendant, I know I’ve told you this before, but you are very… odd.” 

Avery’s whole demeanor changed. “I know. I’m sorry. I should try to be more normal, but everything just - it’s how I react to things, I guess. I’m not certain how to be any different.”

“Dear Master, I find being odd to be a fascinating quality in a human. Who exactly has been telling you otherwise?”

Avery looked away briefly to say, “My mother.” 

Bloody Mary looked at her with an expression she couldn’t place. “Listen to me, Master Avery. You are absolutely delightful the way you are. If your mother can’t appreciate that, scorn her for the shortsighted woman she is.”

“Thank you, Bloody Mary.” 

“Of course. I know you have forbidden me to hurt humans, but if you ever wish to make an exception, please do call upon my services.”

“That’s… You know what, that’s very kind of you.” Though her Food Soul’s sadistic tendencies still scared her, she did rather like the man beneath the ice and violence, she found. 

“Keep an eye on your wok. Your rice might burn if you’re not careful.”

“Oh! Right!” Avery turned back to the task at hand, frantically stirring to prevent burning.

“You’re welcome.” Bloody Mary smirked and returned to his own dish. 

After finally finishing the dish and plating up a serving, Avery went to make her way to the dinner table. As she was walking, though, something darted under her foot, causing her to trip and sending her and the dish flying.

“Master Avery!” A purple blur darted in front of her, and Avery found herself not on the ground with splinters in her palms, but held safely in Toso’s arms. 

“What the hell was that!?” Avery was confused as to what exactly had tripped her, and found her answer in the form of a round red creature devouring the rice that had fallen on the floor.

Pancake picked up the offending Fallen before it could eat any more of Avery’s food. “I think the first one must have hatched!” 

Avery’s annoyance immediately turned to delight. “May I have him?” Pancake handed over the Red Dumpling. Avery stroked it, feeling the velvety surface. “Hi, little guy! Aren’t you just the cutest little thing!?” 

Bloody Mary floated over from his place at the wok and peered closer at the Fallen Angel. “I suppose by some definition of cute. Hmmm… What kind of power do you hold?”

The Dumpling burrowed into Avery’s arms as Bloody Mary leaned over it. “I think you’re scaring him. Sorry, Bloody Mary. We should give it some time to get used to us. We shouldn’t all crowd it at once.” 

Milk nodded. “Fallens need time and patience to become adjusted to humans and Food Souls. Let’s give its space. Avery, we could put it in the spare room next to the kitchen, and see if it wants to come out and join us as we’re eating?”

“It’ll probably be attracted to us by the scent of the food,” Bao added. “It might come to say hi on its own!”

“You guys go sit down then, I’m going to get some more rice.” Avery gave the Dumpling back to Pancake, turned to the wok and refilled her plate, putting the rest aside for Bloody Mary. It seemed her favorite breakfast would have to wait.


End file.
